


A toast with death (wip)

by Dem0n_b0ii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, POV your reading a report, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dem0n_b0ii/pseuds/Dem0n_b0ii
Summary: You have found a  transcribed conversation between dr.Silas and patient o5. There conversation is interesting to say the least.





	1. A toast with death

_**A toast with death** _

_A conversation transcribed by [redacted]_

[dr.Silas] So.. you’ve met death before?

[patient 05] Yes, once.

[dr.Silas] Really?

[patient 05] Yes, I didn’t even know who They were at the time. I was in such a bad place I didn’t even care when they introduced themselve, I just laughed and offered them a drink.

[dr.Silas] Fascinating, please tell me more about that night.

[patient 05] Well Where to begin...well I suppose I should start at the beginning.


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues   
> This chapter is incomplete I’m not sure how to end it but I’m posting it anyway

patient 05] Well Where to begin...well I suppose I should start at the beginning.... 

[patient 05] It was a gloomy night just past the witching hour, I was in a dimly lit pub, well to be honest it was more of a decrepit bar. I was drowning my sorrows in cheap drink in the middle of nowhere. Sigh What a pitiful time in my life. 

[dr.Silas] Please do not get off track u have a terrible habit of rambling

[patient 05] Oh I apologize, now where was I, ah yes... I was alone, nobody else was in the room even the bartender had disappeared. It was just me me and my drink, until it wasn’t. I didn’t even hear them come in they just apiered and asked if they could join me. I just grunted and they assumed that meant yes and sat down.

[dr.Silas] Did you get a good look at them. Could you discribe what they look like?

[patient 05] Well I suppose I could although it was over a decade ago. There face was continuously changing one minute they had a face of a goddess with Golden brown skin and a terrifying glair the next minute they had a face of a solemn and gaunt man with paperthin skin that was stretched so far it looked like it would rip if they showed any sign of emotion but the most unnerving face of all was no face at all. A face of just bone. they had human skull for a face even though they where no human at all. 

[dr.Silas] intriguing..


End file.
